


[lee & cole] boys in red

by alienboyv



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Post-Apocalypse, Vampires, cole died when he was like. young., cole is. ghost boy., fokin dumbasses, he dont kno., i actually kno a cole irl so sorry dude, lee is nb boy vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienboyv/pseuds/alienboyv
Summary: pretty face with pretty bad dreams





	1. decomposing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rotting  
> contaminated  
> impure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> none of these are in order. i put dates to establish a timeline.
> 
> lee was born in 1998. that wld make him 16 when the apocolypse happened.
> 
> hydra is older than dirt (literally. hes one of first beingd to ever exist.)
> 
> cole doesnt know just yet. (he was born in 2002 but he dont know. im saying it now for a reminder. when i actually publish it, i while not reveal it.)

_[_

_AUGUST 27TH, 2031_

_  ] _

     Cigarette smoke buries itself in Lee's jacket.

They stare at the wooden building in front of them. 

"Not smart."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Whatever you're thinking about doing. Not smart." 

"I'm not doing anything. I'm getting back to the trailer, not investigating a haunted house." Hydra rolled his eyes and followed behind them, lightly floating.

"You think Cole is ok?"

"Yeah. He seemed to enjoy the city near us."

"The one over-grown in plants?" Hydra nodded.

"Aren't they all? None of them are really taken care of except the one's housing communities and groups." They shrugged and continued walking.

* * *

_[_

_JANUARY 21ST,_ _2008_

_]_

"Happy birthday, Lee."

"Thanks!" Lee smiled at Nina. They sat down at the lunch tables, placing their bookbags beside them.

"So, you done with Mr. Laymen's work yet?"

"You mean the presentation?"

"I'll take that as a no."

"Nina! C'mon, I-" She snorted at Lee's reaction. He tried making a comeback before giving up and eating his school breakfast.

"Oh, _ew_."

"What?" He spoke with food in his mouth, looking at Nina who had a disgusted look on her face as she looked in her bookbag.

She looked at him and pulled out a soggy, rotten apple.

"Nina! Throw that away!"

"I don't wanna keep touching it!" She threw it on his tray.

He went over and grabbed almost an entire box of napkins before picking up the slosh apple.

As he approached the trash cans, he saw people's stares and could hear her behind him, snickering.

The lunch lady at the trash cans stared at him and shook her head.

"I cannot believe you- Why would you have that?"

"I must have forgotten about it." She continued laughing all the way to homeroom.

* * *

_[_

_DECEMBER 18TH, 2020_

_]_

     Lee parked the car in front of the gas station.

It was the only one for miles that had diesel. They stepped out and scanned the area.

They look at the unloaded truck, grabbing their crowbar. They pop open the back doors.

"Hell yes." They grab some diesel cans and run over to the convertible.

They start packing some in the trunk. They save the last for the car. They open their door and turn off the engine.

They turn around and bend down to grab it. They freeze as they look up and realize...

 _Shit_.

One of those fucking creatures stood in front of them.

Its eyes hang out its socket. Its skin is stretched and thin. You can see faded out markings of a tattoo and bullet scar on its stomach. It's skin only slightly discolored.

They shifted to the right, grabbing the crowbar. Lee is able to hit it but It only makes it a bit slower before jumping at them.

They keep dodging it until it stops to regain energy. Its back was turned to them when they went _and-_

* * *

_[_

_MARCH 8TH, 2014_

_]_

     Lee stared at the dying plant.

 _Fuck_. He had a curse.

"Maybe your uncle's food truck isn't the best place to keep a plant?" Anni snorted at his wilting plant.

"You're a dick. You know that, right?" She shrugged.

"I'm just giving advice, dude."

"I don't want it." Lee's head fell as he began moping over his (probably fifth) dead plant this year. 

The rain hit the ground hard, distracting him from the plant.

 _"...and we're not sure what the president will do. Cases of sleeper agents have been spreading across the country-"_ He silenced the radio and sighed.

"Let's get to school now, dickwad." Anni grabbed both their backpacks and walked out the door. He sprinted behind her, yelling along the way. 

* * *

_[_

_MAY 27TH, 2014_

_]_

     Lee stepped, cautiously, into the empty supermarket. He dumped the trash from his backpack into the nearest trashcan and began searching the area, searching for something edible.

_Mushrooms? Those are edible uncooked, right?_

He placed the mushrooms into his backpack with suspicious eyes.

_...Probably?_

He coughed and looks in the dairy section.

It fucking smelled. There was only a small portion still cold, let alone edible.

He stopped at the sight of a femur bone shoved into rotten, almost solid, milk. He gags and tries jogging away.

"What the hell was that?" He gulped and started opening milk jugs to see which was still good.

The radio suddenly cut on.

"Wh-"  _Silence_. "-all your darkest fears are gon-"  _Tap tap. Static._  "-come for you."

He suddenly missed the radio silence. After getting used to random songs coming on and being interrupted by static, he stepped through the supermarket, prying himself from the sweet sections for stuff he hated.

_Spinach. Get lots of spinach. Spinach is GOOD._

He chuckled at the notes he wrote on the back of his hand last night.

After a few hours, he finally stepped out of the store, starting up his car and driving away.

* * *

~~ _[_ ~~

~~ _???? ???, ????_ ~~

~~ _]_ ~~

The rabbit's corpse.

It was nature's new den. A new place to call home.

C smiled at it. C grabbed a mushroom growing on its back before looking at it.

Small, blurry, dream-like memories wrack C's brain.

A curly light brown-haired lady cooking with C. A tall man arriving home late.

The tall (blond-haired? brown-haired?) man standing over a few things of mushrooms.

Running in with mushrooms from the yard only to be laughed at and calmly told, _No, baby; you can't eat those._

C put it down and continued to wonder the forest, the noises of the city slowly getting fainter as C gets deep into the woods.

 _Returning to nature, as they say_. C had his first coherent thought after some time. He wandered and slowly drifted into a sort of...out of body experience just without the body. Just simply existing but with nothing occupying his (lack of) body or mind. Floating into the abyss.

_He missed feelings things. Feeling the pure, raw emotions that would consume him._

_Now he was simply a shell of impurity and nothingness._

_Both his body and his mind rot away. One more painful than the other._

_Abyss._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lee when they met: hey how did u die  
> cole: i fucked ur mom  
> lee: oh so ur 10?
> 
> also i was born in 2005 so if i seem kinda clueless what was going on in some years its either bc i wasnt born or i was really young.


	2. memorabilia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> recollection  
> memento  
> reminiscence

_ [ _

 

_ JUNE 3RD, 2028_

_ ]_

     "Why do you have this?" Hydra picked up an empty potted plant Lee owned.

"It says _Happy Mothers' Day!_ " Hydra stared at it intensely. "That...that is familiar. What is it?"

"For someone alive since the beginning of the universe, you sure don't know much about human life or traditions."

"They always change to some extent each round so, no, I do not pay much attention to humans and their culture." Hydra shrugged.

"Wow." They huffed and laughed. "Well, Mothers' Day is the day of the year just dedicated to moms. Like how Fathers' Day is the day of the year just dedicated to dads."

"...Like their birthdays?" Lee burst out laughing.

"No! Oh my god, you sound like a kid."

"It's just a comparison! I'm aware they aren't the same!"

"Alright, alright. Yeah, sorta, if you squint." Hydra rolled his eyes.

"That's all you had to say." Lee mutters a sorry.

"Are you going to keep looking through my stuff?" Hydra nodded and picked up a box.

_ [ _

 

_ DECEMBER 25TH, 2012_

_ ] _

  
     "Oh, Jesus." Mackenzie bit her lip to keep from laughing when she saw Lee's reaction to their current project. "I barely know my family. I know my grandparents and..."

"And?" Lee ducked his head in shame.

"That's it!" Mackenzie snorted.

"Not every can know their entire family like Nina or you."

"Dude, why not talk to your cousin. Anni, right?"

He grumbled, "She _sucks_. She'll probably try to convince me our great grandpa killed someone."

"Anni or an F?" He thought back to his aunt's reaction to his C and decided that Anni would never ever be able to top grades.

Once the school day ended he went to his aunt and uncle's house.

"What do you guys know about our family?"

His aunt excused herself as she married into the family. He stared at his uncle, _please don't make me go to Anni._

"Well..." His uncle scratched his neck. "You know why so much of your family is in Korea, right?"

"Grandma Sook-ja was born there, right?"

"She was born in 1940, during the Korean war." Lee's eyes widened.

"Great Grandpa Lee and Great Grandma Jia left in 1951 and came here."

"Oh.."

"It's weird knowing these things but it got us where we are."

"What happened after they got here?" His uncle seemed shocked he wanted to know more about their history. He smiled wide.

He continues talking. " _Boy_ , does that get crazy..."

The next day, Nina comes up to him.

"So, how'd it go?" Lee smiled, holding his printed out paper while rubbing his tired eyes.

"I got it done. It only took about two hours of story telling from my uncle."

"Better than Anni."

"You're telling me!" He laughed. "I did learn a lot, though. It's nice to know where this blood has been."

"Ok, _ew_ , that's a gross way to put it."

"Where's your blood been, Nina?" He lifted his hand and wiggled his fingers.

She stepped back as he came closer. " _Shut up!_ "

_ [ _

 

_ April 20th, 2093_

_ ] _

  
Lee looked out on the barely standing statue. They had some mulberries next to them, randomly eating them when Cole plopped beside them.

"Hey."

"Sup dude. Do you need anything?" Cole nodded.

"Uh, you know how I said I don't remember much?"

"Ooooo, you got any memories to share?"

"Yeah." Cole began to explain his still-fuzzy memories the best he could.

_Cole woke up after a nightmare. He felt scared and small and rushed out of the dark room._

_"Daddy? Momma?" He stepped through the house, vision slowly clearing._

_He stops in the living room before seeing his mother fling his little Disney table being flown across the room. Daddy is on his knees._

_"You worthless-"_

_"Momma?! What are you do-"_

_"Oh, sorry, Coco! We were playing around and your mom must have underestimated her own strength." Momma laughed and nodded at Daddy's response._

_"Oh, of course! We're so sorry." She crouched down to his height and tucked some hair behind his ear. "What's wrong, baby?"_

_He sniffled. "Bad dream."_

_"Aw, Coco. You wanna sleep with Daddy and Momma tonight?" Daddy suddenly picked him up and rocked him. He nodded quickly and buried himself in Daddy's arms and started drifting off into sleep._

Cole stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking again.

"I thought...I thought everything was ok- how could I just ignore something so obvious?"

"What do you mean?"

"That my mom was abusing my dad!" Lee put down their binoculars. 

"You sounded young. Real young. You couldn't have known anything." They took a bite out of their sandwich. "And you certainly couldn't have done anything. Don't put your current age's standards for yourself on your younger's self."

Cole smiled at Lee and side hugged him. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

_[_

 

_ NOT ACCESSIBLE_

_ ]_

     "Leave him alone, please! Your government failed, there's nothing for you! You have no power here, just leave."

The woman cocked her head.

"Why not? It's a new world, we should create something with it. I apologize that you haven't seen other galaxies but we have. Everything is relatively new to us too, just give us a chance. We need the boy." She crouched down to his size. "Hydra, sweetie?"

He glared at her, no words.

"Do you trust me?" He looked at his sister.

She shook her head.

"Do not speak for him!" The voice boomed out. "Hydra! Tell me!"

"No!" He stepped back. The woman smiled and stood up, nodding. She went to the exit and turned back, her smile as present as ever.

"Your insolence will be noted."

_[_

_FEBRUARY 7TH, 2015_

_]_

Lee gathered the last bit of food he had and placed it in his outdoor backpack. He wandered around the abandoned street filled with stores. 

He stepped into a store with a broken window pane, pushing glass with his shoes carefully.

_Steal-toe shoes are a blessing_.

He scaned the store, realizing it was an antique store. He decided to investigate the store in case there was anything there.

He noticed a downstairs and went down, seeing nothing except a small bag.

_Is that Mackenzie's?_ He rushed towards it and looked inside it for its contents. He sees familiar items, _this must have been the town Mackenzie moved to._

A photo fell out, it had a scratch on it and it was a bit dirty after being neglected for so long.

It was Nina, Mackenzie, Jonsie, and Lee. Anni's hand in the background, giving Lee 'bunny ears.'

He remembered the hot, rainy day that didn't stop them from going almost everywhere in their surrounding area.

He smiled, not letting himself look away. He stashed it away, calling out for Mackenzie.

Nothing answered, nothing moved. There were no signs of life in this little room or the small rooms next to it.

He left a note next to the bag, in vain hopes she was alive.

_Hey, Mack. It's me, Lee. If you need to find me, use your phone. It still works for calling._

He just wished he couldn't smell the rotting flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i completely forgot what a binocular was lmfao.
> 
> also lee is 1/4th korean, 1/4th scottish  
> 2/4th jewish
> 
> his dad's name is jiho and his mom's name is adinah.
> 
> his grandma sook-ja married a man named lewis
> 
> i looked up popular korean names bc i didnt wanna go off of k-pop bc. k-pop isnt the entirety of korean life/culture???
> 
> see yall uwu


End file.
